Otolaryngologists use biomaterials to repair vocal fold lamina propria when damaged by scarring or paralysis. New biomaterials are being developed because reported long-term voice improvement from adipose, collagen, and fascia injections is not consistent. Viscoelastic properties are critical factors for evaluating materials, for computer modeling, and for future vocal fold tissue engineering. Published viscoelastic properties of vocal fold tissues and injectables are available but large discrepancies exist in the findings. It is believed that boundary effects between the sample and plate attachments, such as slippage, account for these inconsistencies, that boundary conditions can be improved, and that the upper frequency range of accurate data can be increased. The aims for this study, then, are to detect and correct for slip and to extend the upper frequency limit of accurate data. Viscoelastic properties will be measured across frequency while varying stress, surface conditions of plate attachments on a stress-controlled rheometer, and compression of various injectables and biocompatible substrates. Surface roughness of plate and substrate surfaces will be quantified using SEM technology and Scanning Probe Microscopy. [unreadable] [unreadable]